


Hunger

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, Episode Related, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during Season 3 Episode 4 Beauty and the Beasts. Angel's back and all he knows is hunger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hunger  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 226  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 3 Episode 4 Beauty and the Beasts. Angel's back and all he knows is hunger.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

The beast inside of him roared to life. Hunger clawed at his insides until he was almost mad with it. All he wanted was blood and death and not necessarily in that order. 

The beautiful blonde woman standing in front of him, in his way didn’t mean anything to him. But on some level he knew that was a lie. There was a small part that knew she meant everything to him. But it didn’t matter, it wouldn’t stop him. It couldn’t.

He roared at her, his eyes feral, his fangs flashing while he longed to sink his teeth into the tender skin of her neck.

 

Buffy fought back the tears as she held up her hands in supplication. “Please, Angel. It’s me. You have to remember me.” At the look on his face she was positive he didn’t remember her at all. Pain lanced through her at the thought she just hoped it didn’t show on her face. “I’m going to take you home. And I’m going to fix you no matter what it takes.”

Another growl ripped from his throat and echoed in the night. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Angel took a step closer before he sank down into a crouch. 

She shook her head. _Why couldn’t it be the easy way?_ “The hard way it is.”


End file.
